Talk:Nea D. Campbell
Trivia? I don't think that two characters having a brother can be counted as interesting trivia. does that make Lenalee and the 14th the same? Nick D Wolfwood 10:57, May 26, 2010 (UTC) the heart of innocence Didnt the one who possesed the hear of innocence fight the earl and didnt the 14th betray the earl couldnt that mean he was the one who possesed the heart and passed it on to allen .Sgt Sprinkles 20:13, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Although it´s a possibility right now it´s still a matter of opinion and countts as speculation right now. Unfortunately even backing these statements up with references, there isn´t a definitive link between the heart accomodator and the betrayer being one and the same. I really hope they devle into the 14th more now though, i think we should get a much clearer picture soon.[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 07:22, November 11, 2010 (UTC) First Appearnce His first appearance is Chapter 59. --Cococrash11 02:48, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Acrophyos Does Acrophyos' attempt to remove Neah from Allen's body count as an appearance for Neah? Because from what I see, Allen's skin tone has clearly changed to that of a Noah's, and I don't think it's the lighting. Nevermind that Acrophyos says stuff about removing only Neah and leaving Allen behind. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 03:40, June 3, 2011 (UTC) It depends on what information you're trying to add/change. Using the wording 'appearance' means Neah either has to be visibly seen in a panel or possessing Allen and speaking through him (save the 'first appearance' section of the infobox; in that area, it has to be a visible appearance). Allen's physical changes into a more Noah-like visage don't count, as Allen still has control of his body even though he's under the influence of Neah's Noah side. .Seshat. 03:51, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Trivia citation For the one that needs the citation its chapter 131 page 17. I'd do it but I have no idea how Kh530 02:36, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I'll put that in now. .Seshat. 02:51, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Awaya happy to-even more so because Nea's my favorite character ^^ Kh530 03:10, December 15, 2011 (UTC) The Sword In Chapter 215, where you can see Nea just before he dies and Allen found him, I saw a part of the sword from Allen by his hands. Did this means the sword actually came from Neas Power?--Icis Leibgarde (talk) 09:55, August 7, 2012 (UTC) it might. Hlp922 (talk) 19:33, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I thought it is Mana that is hugging him on pg 12,chap 218. and not the earl 07:08, April 7, 2013 (UTC) No it definetly looks like the sword, though it seems to be a coppy of the Earl of Millennium's blade. (Grz349 (talk) 22:22, March 15, 2014 (UTC)) Neah's weapon was the sword itself, after Nea died the earl took it. And yes Mana is the one who hugs him when he dies. 14th-Destroyer-Of-Time (talk) 00:21, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Relatives Could somebody add another family member to the Relatives section? There should also be Katerina Eve Campbell, as his adoptive mother. GragaPlaying (talk) 16:41, April 16, 2016 (UTC)